New love
by PinkPixie019
Summary: 1st story ever. Trance and Happer start to notice eachother.


New Love  
  
K. Anderson  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Trance sat in the med deck, on one of the beds reading a book. She thought to herself, how can it be the worst of times and the best of times, all at the same time? She stopped when the med deck doors suddenly opened, showing Dylan and Beka dragging Harper in. He was apparently out cold.  
  
"What happened?" yelled Trance, jumping up.  
  
"He was on command deck, when he passed out cold," said Beka.  
  
Trance went for her scanner. "Lay him on the bed."  
  
She ran the scanner over Harper. "Treaclen flu," sighed Trance. "He'll be okay. He'll need to stay in here a few days though." She seemed a lot happier.  
  
Beka looked at Trance. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Beka, I'm fine," answered Trance with a slight smile. "Maybe you two should go. He'll need his rest," said Trance.  
  
"K, see ya," said Beka, turning around and walking out.  
  
"Are you sure he'll be okay?" asked Dylan. "He went down pretty fast."  
  
"Yeah. He must have tried to work with it, "Trance assured him.  
  
"Okay, but tell me when he can talk. I want to ask him why he didn't come in," said Dylan. And with that he left, leaving Trance with Harper.  
  
A few hours later, Harper woke up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"You passed out on command deck. Dylan and Beka brought you in," said Trance, bringing Harper a glass of water.  
  
"Man, this sucks," said Harper.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why didn't you come right in?" asked Trance.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I thought it wasn't that bad," said Harper.  
  
But he knew. He didn't want to come in and be so close to Trance. He didn't know if he could control his feelings around her anymore.  
  
Trance looked at Harper. He was weak. Why did he have to get sick so easily, she thought. But he did look cute like that, his hair all ruffled up and eyes shining. But she couldn't feel for him what he felt for her. But she did. She loved him with all her heart.  
  
Harper started to shiver. "Is it cold in here?" he asked.  
  
"Cold flashes," said Trance. "Here's a blanket." She handed him a blanket.  
  
"Thanks," Harper grinned. "Wanna join me?" he asked, shaking his eyebrows up and down.  
  
A little voice in the back of Trance's head screamed, "YES!" But all Trance did was shake her head laughing and walk back to her med bay.  
  
  
  
Harper jumped up. "Okay, all better." He swayed some. "Okay, maybe not." He fell back on the bed. "Ow."  
  
"That wasn't very smart," said Trance, knowing he'd do this four more times before he got it.  
  
"I can do this," said Harper. "One foot in front of the other." He swayed again and sat down. "Whoa. What a head rush."  
  
"Trance sat and watched in satisfaction. Man he was cute. No, she thought. You can't think that.  
  
"Trance, can you give me something for my head"  
  
"Yes." Trance went and got a pain killer.  
  
"Does it have to be a shot? Can't it be a liquid?"  
  
"Yes, but it would take longer."  
  
"Shoot, Doc," Harper laughed and Trance shot. "Ow!" Trance tried to hold back a grin. "Ohh, she smiles! You should try it more often," joked Harper.  
  
Trance laughed. "I take it the pain killer is working?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harper. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time," said Trance, smiling.  
  
She went to walk back to her med bay when Harper grabbed her arm gently. "Wait, stay and talk some."  
  
"Okay," said Trance, sitting down.  
  
"All you ever do is sit at your med bay," said Harper.  
  
"Yeah," said Trance. "It's my job."  
  
  
  
They were still talking when Rommie walked in.  
  
"Harper, are you up to fixing me? I can't move my left arm," groaned Rommie.  
  
Harper looked at Trance. "Well, am I?"  
  
"Yeah, but stay in here. I want to keep an eye on you," said Trance. She handed him his tool belt.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harper. "Your wires popped out."  
  
"I was working on a panel and I shocked myself," said Rommie.  
  
"All better," said Harper, patting Rommie on the head. Rommie glared at him.  
  
"Pain killers," said Harper, in answer to his stare. He looked scared.  
  
"Okay, back in bed. Your fever's back up," said Trance, standing at a med bay.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Harper, getting back in bed. He was sound asleep before he knew it.  
  
Cute, thought Trance. He made himself tired doing just that.  
  
  
  
Harper was walking up the next day. "Hey, Trance, can I go? I need to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come check on you later," said Trance, smiling some.  
  
But Dylan walked in. "Harper, glad you're up."  
  
"Well, I was about to leave," said Harper.  
  
"Why didn't you come right in? You know, if it was any worse, it could've killed you." Harper might bug the shit out of him, but he was a good engineer and he didn't want to loose him over a dumb flu.  
  
"I didn't think it was so bad," said Harper. That was his story and he was sticking to it.  
  
"Fine, Harper. But next time, come right in," said Dylan.  
  
Both Dylan and Harper walked out.  
  
  
  
Harper sat in one of the crawl ways, working on the slipstream drive. It had gone out while he was out. "Shit, what the hell is wrong with this?" he yelled to himself. He worked for a few more hours and finally fixed it. He was feeling light-headed again so he went back to his room.  
  
Not too long after he got there, there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Yeah, come in," yelled Harper. Trance walked in.  
  
"Okay, checking up on you."  
  
"Well, I'm fine. See?" joked Harper. "What about you?"  
  
"Fine," said Trance, sitting down in a chair. She rubbed her neck.  
  
"Does your neck hurt?" asked Harper.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I worked too hard today," sighed Trance.  
  
"Well, let me give you a world famous Seamus Harper neck rub."  
  
"I don't know," hesitated Trance.  
  
"Oh, come on, you'll like it. Believe me," said Harper in a voice that made Trance blush.  
  
"Oh, okay then," said Trance, still blushing.  
  
Harper walked over to Trance and started to rub her neck softly, yet also hard.  
  
Wow, he is good, she thought. I wonder how his back rubs are. She gave a soft moan.  
  
"You like?" asked Harper.  
  
"Yeah," was all Trance got out.  
  
Harper rubbed a little lower. Man, he thought. She's pretty. Wish I could tell her how I feel about her.  
  
Trance moaned again.  
  
She must like it, thought Harper. Wonder if she wants a back rub. No, I won't push her, she seems fine with this.  
  
"Okay. I feel a lot better," said Trance as she turned around to face Harper. She looked into his dark eyes, so soft and bright.  
  
She's so beautiful, thought Harper, but his thoughts were interrupted when Trance's lips met his. "Whoa."  
  
Trance pulled away and looked at Harper. Okay, she said to herself. Here's the moment I was afraid of…will he kiss me back.  
  
He did, more passionately than the first. She kissed him the same. Harper's tongue slipped between Trance's lips.  
  
Ah, thought Trance. French kissing. Beka told me about this. She slipped hers into Harper's mouth.  
  
Harper pulled away and smiled. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Shut up," said Trance, pulling him in and kissing him again.  
  
Harper moved his lips down Trance's neck and back to her lips. They both stood up and fell on to Harper's bed…  
  
"Trance! Harper!" They heard Dylan's voice over the intercom.  
  
Harper looked up. "Great. Yeah, what?" he said.  
  
Trance lifted herself up some. "Yes, Dylan."  
  
"We need you on the command deck," answered Dylan.  
  
"Well, we should go," said Trance, out of breath.  
  
"Leave it to Dylan and his timing," said Harper, getting up.  
  
"Um, Harper…your shirt," said Trance.  
  
Harper looked down and saw that his shirt was half unbuttoned. He quickly buttoned it up.  
  
Trance started out the door. "Come on, Harper."  
  
"K," said Harper, catching up to her and putting his arm around her waist. He leaned in and whispered, "We should do more neck rubs."  
  
"Trance laughed and kissed him. "Yeah, we should."  
  
They pulled apart as the entered command deck. 


End file.
